Healed by the Torn
by Sherkoni and Perrararii
Summary: (AU) Hiei and Kurama are princes and two of the most eligible bachelors in Makai. Unfortunately, they need to find wives or it's "death by Koenma." Hiei has produce his made-up "fiance" but Kurama's busy dealing with his new defiant slave...HB KurKeiko
1. Waking Up

Sherkoni - Hello all!

Perrararii - Yaddihoo!

Sherkoni - This is our first fic and it is an AU (alternate universe) so don't kill us if things aren't exact. 

Disclaimer: Sherkoni and Perrararii do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, but we sorta wish we could own Hiei....

------------- 

Chapter 1

Waking Up

Hiei slowly rose to consciousness and forced his eyes open. The sun blared through his windows and he groaned before burrowing further into the tangle of black silk surrounding him, inwardly cursing the bright orb. Silently, he pressed his face into his mattress, his sole intention to fall back asleep.

The demon prince inhaled the fabric deeply and was awarded with his nose being attacked by a crisp, smokey pine scent. That caused him to awaken fully and smile with pride, ego swelling. One's nose was obviously advanced when one could signify one's own wonderful scent.

"Your highness? Sire, are you awake?" a soft voice interrupted the demon's private ego-boost. He growled and shook his head before realizing he was under his covers.

"No!" he snapped. The already frightened bedding maid gave a small squeak before scurrying out of the lightening room. Hiei lay back again, content with the way the morning was turning out.

Without warning the soft, warm bedspread was ripped away, completely shattering Hiei's comfort zone and causing a chill to shiver down his body. Angrily, the prince whipped his head up to glare at the culprit.

The tall red-head glared back cooly. "Hiei - get UP! It's past eight o'clock!"((Sherkoni - That's early for me...-_-;;)) the man accused while throwing the blanket to the ground.

Hiei rolled his eyes and slumped back onto the huge bed. "What do you want Kurama?" he asked irritably before closing his eyes.

"Hiei!" Kurama shouted, simultaneously smacking the idle demon with a spare pillow. "Get!" Smack! "Up!" Whack! "You have-" Wham! "-to get to-" Another whack. "-the slave market!" Huge smack.

"OUCH! Will you quit that?!" Hiei shouted at his abusive cousin, "This world is irritating enough with out you around... wait - ME?! What about you?!"

Kurama set the offending cushion down before staring blankly at the irate man in front of him. "What about me?"

"Why aren't you going to the market?"

"I have a date with a girl named, um....Mimi," Kurama stated elegantly, before remembering who exactly the morning date was with. When recognition dawned he gagged. "Mimi?" he choked out.

Hiei laughed as he up searching for an outfit. "Oh, well I guess I really am the lucky one. What and how many slaves do I need to get?"

"Oh dear," Kurama managed weakly, "Why don't we trade?"

"Not on your life. You know what our dear uncle would say about that, 'Now boys, just because-'"

"I get to hear it from him, I don't need to listen to you saying it!" the red head snapped.

"So what kind of slaves do we need or want? Will you toss me one of those shirts?" Hiei asked, trying to straighten his inky black hair, only in froggy boxers. ((Perrararii - I can picture that...))

"This one? No, the color's wrong....how bout this one? Um, the cook is complaining about needing another scullery maid. The black one? And we definitely need some more stable boys, Yusuke keeps injuring them or they run away. Here - catch! Oh and.....I would like a maid." Kurama stared at his cousin, watching him struggle to pull the black shirt over his muscular shoulders. ((Perrararii - Not it is not Kurama thinking that, but me...*sigh*))

"Another maid! What happened to the last one?" Hiei asked incredulously, scowling at the buttons he was fumbling over, trying to figure out why they weren't staying shut.

"You know, it works better if you put the buttons through the slits," Kurama's voice laughed with amusement. "And the last maid I had has been gone for over a week, she was WAY too boring."

"One's too fat, the others too plain. One of them had too long of a nose, the other too dull of eyes. Now you're moving on to personality? Since when did you care about that? And, are you saying your most recent one was fine to look upon?"

"She possessed too many physical imperfections that I thought it more proper to stick to my first comment," Kurama stated regally. "And why can't I care about personality? That's important also!"

"Never has been to you and you know it."

Kurama accepted this as he sat on the messy bed. He didn't dare sit anywhere else, as the rest of the room was neat....more due to the work of servants than the "tidiness of Hiei". 

"So what do you want this girl to look like? And why am I doing this again?" Hiei threw open his closet, searching for a pair of pants and shoes.

"You know what Uncle Koenma would say!" he sighed, "No don't wear those. Hm...with looks? Well just one that is extremely good looking. No, Hiei - that looks horrible, try the khaki ones. She has to be skinny...you know what I like Hiei. Just make sure she has some sort of passion - I don't want a dull bimbo. Wear the brown boots," the red-headed prince advised.

BEEP! The clock bounce up and Kurama groaned. Two hours with annoying, immature, snobby Mimi! What was his uncle doing to him? This was torture. 

Hiei pulled on the boots and pushed his dark hair out of his face before preparing for the slave market. Here goes nothing.

----------------- 

Botan set her bare feet on the dusty street of the market, basket swinging at her side, her usual smile in place. As she walked she said a friendly hello to people she knew - which was, basically, everyone.

"How are you today Botan?" an elderly man asked, a twinkle in his voice and eyes.

Botan smiled brightly. "I'm fine, thanks," she beamed, reaching into her basket to pull out a purple daisy.

The man pretended to pout. "Now, you know I don't want no flower Botan..."

She giggled. "Oh, of course," she said, planting a playful kiss on his forehead. The man grinned goofily, tipping his hat.

With a final goodbye chuckle, she headed on her way, giving out flowers, excepting small tokens of appreciation. When her basket as almost empty, she idly glanced up at the sky. You could see the top of the palace, looming over in a majestic, mighty pose. Sighing, she ran a hand over her plain, slightly ragged, brown dress and winced when she caught sight of her bare feet. 'I wonder what palace life is like...' she wondered dejectedly.

"Miss," a sweet voice interrupted her thoughts. A small hand tugged at her dress, bright blue eyes gazed at her innocently. "Can I have a flower miss?"

Botan bent down so she was eye level with the girl. Whipping out a pink rose (her personal favorite) she smiled sweetly. "Yes you may."

The joy that filled the girl's face upon recieving the flower quickly erased any doubts Botan had about a better life. Her life may not have been glamorous, but - in it's own way - it was still....perfect.

---------------- 

Keiko struggled violently against the slave keeper's hold. "You had no right to whip him!" she screeched, aggressively trying to smack the living daylights out of the him. "He's a human being with feelings - not some, some...MERCHANDISE you can play with!" She grinned in triumph as her nails connected harshly with the slave-keeper's arm. 

She had only spent three months in the slave market. Before, she had been raised by a respectable family that owned a quaint restaurant and always taught to treat everyone equal. Then her small, enjoyable life came crashing down when nobles killed her parents, claiming they had stolen land. When it had been proved that her family was innocent, they had simply brushed it off with the simple remark, "They're only peasants."

From that moment on, Keiko despised royalty and their disregard for people "lower" than them. She hated they way they treated their slaves and treated any human life besides their own as a toy.

So what happens to her? She gets sold into slavery. 

Fan-freaking-tastic.

"Wench! Pay attention!"

Keiko winced as someone brutally yanked her to her feet, destroying her train of thought. "Get up you disagreeing minx! I just got wind that Prince Hiei is coming to buy a slave and you are the healthiest one we've got so I want you on your best behavior!"

"Yeah well, Prince Hiei," she said his name as if it were disgusting venom. "Can go buy his mother's teeth for all I care-"

She was brutally smacked again. "Respect your betters," the slave-keeper warned before stalking off. Keiko whimpered and slumped to the ground. She just wanted her freedom back....

If she had to face the prince, then she was going to show royalty what a joy ride ordering her would be....

------------------ 

Perrararii - Hey all, this is Sherkoni and Perrararii, anyway thanx for reading, hope you liked it!

Sherkoni - We promise that it will get betta, so yeah....

Perrararii - Please review.

Sherkoni - Give comments, advice-

Perrararii - Your e-mail if you're a cute guy!

Sherkoni - (-_-);;;

Perrararii - And your love. Please no hatred - oh, you could even give us your stories to read. Thanks!


	2. Revenge is Sweet

Perrararii - Yaddihoo - hope you all liked the first chappy!

Sherkoni - Wow! Five reviews, you guys are awesome! Thanks to our reviewers - you guys are the coolest, thanks for all the advice too!

Subway saiyan: Sherkoni - Thanks for your very lengthy and helpful review Jar-chan! Perrararii - And your e-mail! ^_~

hiei/botan4ever: Sherkoni - I know who you are, you're the coolest! Thanks for reviewing! Perrararii - We're glad you like HieiBotan, we will enjoy writing for you!

Nobody really: Sherkoni - Aw, thanks - all the funny parts were Perrararii's though. Perrararii - Nah, it was both of us (Sherkoni - Was not!) but thanks for reviewing!

HieilovesBotan: Sherkoni - Eh - sorry, there is slight more "Keiko torturing" this chapter. Perrararii - But it gets better when she meets a prince that's actually charming! *wink, wink*

just a reader: Perrararii - Well I hope you will still like it, but this chapter won't help erase thoughts of HieiKieko..-_-;; Sherkoni - I can't help it! I make Hiei sound attractive to everybody! *anime tears*

Sherkoni - No more delays! On to the chapter!

------------ 

Chapter 2

Revenge is Sweet

Hiei glared moodily at a small flower lying in the flowerbed (A/N: Where else would it be?) and smirked as it burst into flames. Anger, even irritation, could make him powerful....uncontrollable. However, power included strength, so it was fine with him. But it also included outspoken emotions. Like happiness. Or (he smirked) the satisfaction of being an attractive prince. ((A/N: Especially in froggy boxers...sorry, had to put that cuz of Jar-chan...))

The prince looked at the balcony where a certain red-haired cousin of his was sitting with a certain scary-beyond-all-reason girl. 

'Revenge will be sweet,' Hiei mused, heading off to the slave market, already plotting against the fellow prince for making him go down there in the first place. Though he did pity Kurama. Mimi was....well - can we say terrifyingly terrifying? (Very scary. ^^;;)

"Your highness? Are you ready to leave sir?" a big butler (who more resembled the kind of guy who could kill you with by just looking at you [A/N: Not ugly, just tough! *muscle pose*] ) questioned, standing near an awaiting carriage.

"I think I'll just ride Zouri if you don't mind Clauve," the demon called over his shoulder as he stalked towards the stables.

"Riding today?" Yusuke asked as Hiei came in. He had been in the process of brushing Zouri's coat until it shone more than Hiei's sword.

Hiei patted his horse on the neck. "Yes," he said, then frowned. "Kurama's making me go to the slave market."

Yusuke laughed. "I'd bet he'd trade if you wanted to stay with Mimi."

Hiei smirked. "You know I would, but it would be hard to make her death look like an accident."

Yusuke let out another hearty laugh before grabbing Hiei's saddle. Yusuke had been hired a little while ago. His mother was a drunk and he didn't have any money, desperately needing a job to support himself and her. After helping Kurama save someone dear to him, Kurama immediately hired Yusuke to work at the palace. Hiei soon took a liking to him as well when he found that, although human, Yusuke was just as strong as many demons.

"Ready to go your majesty?" Yusuke asked, leading the black stallion over to Hiei.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Hiei," Hiei commented curtly, swinging up into the saddle.

"Have fun at the market your majesty," Yusuke replied, a cocky grin spreading over his boyish face before opening the door to the stable for him.

* * * * * *

Kurama looked up towards the high marble ceiling. It had to have something more interesting to look at then the hag who was currently attempting to occupy the same space on the planet that he was. At least the marble didn't hurt his eyes so much...

Don't get the guy wrong, he liked women just fine. It was just figuring out whether or not if she was really ugly, extremely enamored with make-up, or really a drag queen, that wasn't attractive to him. The demon prince personally preferred 100% real, no plastic, all natural women. With sincere, pretty faces instead of 3 quarter of an inch of make-up on.

"Darling," giggle, ":these teacakes are divine!" Mimi stated in a raspy voice between annoying shrill giggles. Frankfurt and bunny rabbits! ((Sherkoni - O_o;;; Perrarari - It's an expression of annoyance! ^^;;)) Could this person get any more annoying?! She draped her arms around the red-head's neck.

Yes.

He didn't think his question would be answered so quickly. Actually, he was hoping it wouldn't be...

She tried to sit on his lap, succeeding in shoving implants up by his nose. 'Great Inari-sama! What are you thinking wench?! This must be a new form of murder where she comes from...' Kurama panicked. 

Finally his brain cells were slowly able to deliver the message to his legs (lack of oxygen from being suffocated does that to you.) and he stood up, sending the bottle blonde tumbling to the floor. Today's mental torture chamber ((A/N: Heh, heh, MTC! - Koni, d'you remember that?)) session was officially finished! A guy could only be forced through so much.

* * * * * * 

Botan watched as an empty slave wagon waltzed out of the palace gates. Slave market today, no surprise there. She tried to ignore the them, after all, not one of them would notice her - why should she give them the privilege of her thoughts? 

Yet she kept glancing over at the rider on the black horse, trotting alongside the wagon with perfect poise. From the looks of him, he appeared to be (at the very least) a high ranked, loyal servant. From his classy, leather tan boots to his very cute, arrogant and masculine face. The man was already annoying Botan with his haughtiness. He had an aura around him demanding everybody's attention and was silently shouting, "Bow down, I own you and this place!" 

This was infuriating because only Koenma and his two parentless nephews did.

As the rider passed, he didn't even glance Botan's way. Which was good as it reminded her that she was too good for that kind of person. She turned around again. "Would you like a flower ma'am?" 

* * * * * 

Keiko looked down at her dirty shorts which showed way more leg than it encased and the too, tight, too short ragged shirt. So this was what she was supposed to show off in? Not that it mattered, she wasn't going to prance around in front of anyone anyway. Especially not some spoiled rotten hippo who would probably be better entertained with his own jewel encrusted belongings.

Oh she'd give him entertainment if she had to though. She'd show that chauvinistic pig what woman really was and that peasants may be dirt, but dirt was at least higher and more useful than the disgusting bugs that crawled over it. In fact, part of her plan was to show some of the slave overseers what dirt really was. Show those arrogant vermin what hate was really about.

Suddenly, she felt a large hand enclose over her bare shoulder. "Come on wench. It's time, Prince Hiei is here."

"Get your grimy paws off me you slimeball!"

The overseer grinned, showing off crooked, yellow teeth. "I like slaves fiery, maybe I'll bid terya. O'course, only if the Prince ain't interested."

"I said get your hands off me peabrain! Hey - what do you think you're doing!?" Keiko screamed as the guard promptly tossed her over his shoulder like a bag of potatoes, despite her kicks, threats and screams. Until she was able to elbow his kidney, hard.

"You lil' witch!" he shouted, almost dropping her on her head (not that she would've minded).

"Next time it's be lower, I suggest you let me go!" she demanded.

"If the Captain weren't so sure that the Prince would pay a hefty price for you to become part of the royal staff, I'd whip some respect inter ya!"

"Oh you can have my respect if you really want it sir - you just have to do something for it."

"An' that is?"

"Die and burn in hell!!"

The man laughed darkly. "Is that so missy? Well I don' need yer respect!" He walked toward the door as she pulled violently on his hair. "Argh! Haki - get in here, this ones fightin'!" She finally felt his arms loosen and she flipped her feet over his head, breaking the hold and landing flat on her butt.

Unfortunately, another thug showed up behind her and pinned her arms expertly against his chest. "What's going on? You ain't called me for help with a slave in three years Taruto - I thought you were tough enough now...."

"You'll understand when we're through with this wench!" the overseer, now known as Taruto explained, rubbing his sore head. Keiko struggled, trying to break Haki's hold. Taruto, grabbed her kicking legs savagely and they headed out the door.

* * * * * 

Hiei peered at the sad looking bunch of nine boys and girls between the ages of 5 and 19. Each appeared ready for anything life brought them, but preferring death. Since any boys he would get were either going to the furnace room or the livery stables, they would need to be ready to perform labor...

Hiei's eyes fell on an elderly man who had apparently seen too many winters to be doing any labor. Hiei doubted he would even be able to manage feeding Permigiai, the palace's giant Persian cat, who couldn't hurt anything bigger than a mouse.

Quickly finding a few suitable boys, he moved on. Now he had to find a new personal maid for Kurama. Oh goody, this would be THRILLING.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Your royal highness, Prince Hiei - it is time for our auction, so please stay to see our prime collection of the strongest and healthiest slaves we have. Prince Hiei, if you would like to sit up front?" a magnified voice sounded throughout the crowd. Hiei nodded before making his way through the separating crowd

"Our first selection today is a young man about 19 years old..."

*

"Now, our 37th selection and my personal favorite, a young maiden of about 18 years of age." There was a rising volume among the crowd as two giants brought out a flailing, insulting woman with amazing chocolate colored hair that fell in every angle, normally landing in chunks just below her chin.

"Lemme go creep! Gerroff me chicken brain!" the maddened female shouted, lashing out, blinding catching one of the big guys across the nose. 

"Quit it you slut!"

"Er - heh, heh... Sorry folks, for having to watch this. We do assure you she is well trained," the announcer hesitantly claimed. Hiei doubted this statement and was about to sit back in boredom as he had for the other 36 slaves when a thought passed through his mind again. 'Revenge will be sweet.'

That was it. The girl was pretty, well, in all honesty, she was breath-takingly beautiful. And she definitely had passion and personality. He snickered, Kurama wouldn't get bored with her.

"I'll take $70 on her!" a bearded man called out.

"$75!"

"$90!"

"$100!"

Various male characters called out. Hiei sat back, watching the banter, knowing he would win when he chose to call out.

"$350." Hiei said calmly when the bidding got to $230.

"Any higher?" the auctioneer squeaked out. Hiei glared at the crowd, daring them to challenge him.

"SOLD! To your royal highness, Prince Hiei!" the announcer shouted over the battle that was still taking place on the platform.

Keiko tried not to gape. The prince didn't even have to shout, it was as if he knew he would win the bet - and whenever he saw fit. His whole presence just screamed intimidation. She could not go with this arrogant jerk, he was the WORST type of royalty and she herself was feeling overwhelmed by his sadistic manner. "I won't be sold to some royal snob that just waltzes in here and stops all the bidding like he's king of the world!" she shouted as she bit one of the guard's hand, preparing to run. 

Hiei swiftly jumped on the platform and intercepted her. "Then it's a good thing you'll be my cousin's isn't it?" he said cooly.

She gasped at his amazing speed, but quickly tried to collect herself. "I - I don't belong to anyone. I spit on the thought," the brunette whispered, trying to match the demon's fierce gaze. Gathering her courage, she spat at the prince's feet.

Hiei didn't even acknowledge her. "Shackle her up men and put her in the wagon. But don't hurt the poor vixen, Prince Kurama likes his women - his maids - unmarked and comely." Hiei stated before glancing down at the girl again in a descending manner. He turned and walked away listening to the slave yellling obsenities at his back. He smiled, Kurama was going to have his hands full. Revenge really WAS sweet.

------------------- 

Sherkoni - So did you like? We'll try to update soon. Email us-

Perrararii - Like I said last time, give us ideas, critiques, your e-mail, your pic (cute boys only), etc. Thanks have a great day! (Only if you read this)

Sherkoni - *reading off of a piece of paper* Uh...P.S. Perrararii really isn't boy crazy, no matter how much she acts like it.... o_O;

Perrararii - ^______^


	3. Scatterbirds, Scratches and Scissorkicks

. Sherkoni - Thanks for all the reviews, I feel I should give a warning to this chapter - Perrararii has fallen in love with crazy insults (as you might have noticed from the previous chapter) so you have been warned - even though we both personally find them hilarious. ;;;

Subway Saiyan: Sherkoni - Yes! Hurray for Hiei, and now I am converting Perrararii - together we Hiei fans shall march! Perrararii - Heh, heh. Sorry about all the author notes - I can't help myself..;;

Sakura-Yurama and Mitsu Flame: Thanks a bunch for reviewing, here is your update!

Buffybot76: Sherkoni - Rose-chan! glomps Perrararii - ;; Thanks for reviewing!

HieilovesBotan: Perrararii - Sweet, sweet revenge...muhahaha... Sherkoni - I want to get back to Hiei sexiness too! oo;; What the hell? I'm the authoress! Onward to Hiei sexiness!

Ax - Sherkoni - shifty eyes Who says he's going to fall for Keiko? Perrararii - Well yes, we will kill him. Sherkoni - vv;;;;

Thanks again - read and enjoy!

----------------------------

Chapter 3

Scatterbirds, Scratches and Scissorkicks

Hiei watched the slave wagon's retreating back shrink into the distance. The enraged face of the young maiden he had purchased for Kurama still etched in his mind. He figured she was still cursing him, probably even trying to send him to a place he'd suffer all agony possible. He chuckled, wouldn't Kurama just LOVE his new servant?

When the wagon had disappeared entirely from sight, the young prince casually turned the black stallion towards the bustling streets of town. He didn't really want to go home, at least not yet. While yes, it would be enjoyable to witness his "revenge", Hiei preferred to at least delay the foreseen wrath. He personally didn't find dodging poisonous plants and ducking sharp knives an enjoyable past time (being the distributor, yes, that was fun - but running from them wasn't) So Hiei trotted towards the busy streets of the market. Maybe that enticing flower girl would still be around...

Unbeknownst to herself, Botan was 'that enticing flower girl'. Despite what she had thought earlier, the rider of the black horse had indeed seen her AND noticed her. After all, Hiei paid aversive attention to his surroundings, but especially an attractive young woman.

She walked up and down the busy lanes, selling flowers and running small errands for her friends, which (as was said before) was most everyone. She was a very friendly person.

Just around the corner, hidden by masses of people and stands, stood Hiei. He was negotiating with a sales person to buy a new broad sword. Shaking his head at the emphatic salesman, the regal demon suddenly spotted the flowing blue hair of the same girl he had seen this morning.

She stood, well rather ran, down the street, a simple basket bouncing on her elbow, her skirt swaying softly to the rhythm of her movements. She had a compassionate, kind face filled with determination. Her eyes were a entrancing pink hue filled with wide innocence that made even Hiei - a spoiled, pampered demon prince - want to protect her from the world, ensure she didn't ever have to witness anything corrupt.

The young prince continued watching in appreciation as the peasant girl detoured to give an elderly man a small daisy and an affectionate kiss. Hiei felt envy surge through his veins.

'Whoa - hold on Hiei! You're feeling jealousy towards an old man?' Hiei scolded himself. 'He resembles a dried prune - why would you be jealous of him? Because of some peasant girl, that's why. You can have any princess or high class, beautiful ladies you want and you get jealous because a simple looking peasant girl showed affection to someone other than you. What the hey heidi hey is wrong with you?! Must have something to do with your demonic hormones...' ((Perrararii - Yeah, he does talk to himself, something wrong with that? If so, then I have got a problem.))

Ignoring his thoughts, Hiei went on through the crowd, leading Zouri in and out of the mass, subconsciously keeping an eye on the wandering beauty. Unfortunately, he was watching her a bit too much as he suddenly bumped into a farmer. He disorientedly backed into Zouri as the bumbling idiot rammed into him, causing Zouri to rear up in surprise.

By the time the talented horseman had gotten his horse calmed down he was at the far side of the street. Little did he realize, he was blocking the object of his distraction's way.

Botan peered appraisingly at the man blocking her path, it was the same dark rider she had seen earlier that day. Well, he would have been if he had been riding the horse that was behind him...

Dark, did however, seem to be the word he was the epitome of. Olive complexion, deep inky black hair embellished with a white starburst, and dark, emotionless eyes. He was wearing a slimming all black outfit, complete with a foreboding expression set upon his ruggedly handsome face.

But yet, even though his scarlet eyes held nothing, they still possessed a piercing feeling, as if he could look into her soul.

Finding her voice again, she asked, "Would you mind moving sir?" Botan couldn't explain it, but she was luckily able to sound highly irritated with the man, awarding her with a confused and condescending look.

"Oh my, I'm sorry m'lady," he sneered before flourishing with his hand and dropping into a mock bow. "Next time I'll make sure to watch out for high poised servant girls." His voice dripped with sarcasm as he gave her a ruthless smirk.

"Also next time, make sure you don't make a fool of yourself, arrogant pigs slop," Botan held her voice chilly. Though in reality, her bruised heart wanted to curl up and die, she had never met someone that was just so flat out rude to her upon their first meeting. Glaring at the cold stranger, she huffed and stalked primly off.

"I'm not the fool," Hiei snapped as the girl disappeared into the noisy crowd. "....or maybe I am."

-----------------------

Kurama watched the approaching wagon and felt an ongoing thrill of excitement. Finally he could do a little flirting with someone. Someone who wasn't royalty and therefore didn't expect elegance or a ring. Someone he could command to do his every whim and didn't have to beg for a light afternoon chat.

As an afterthought, he added - and someone who I won't have to pay to please me, being as their only slaves. Starting in mild surprise at his own thought, he flicked a crimson lock out of his face. It was almost the full moon and Youko was hungry, and not just for food....

----------------

"The prince's room is the last door at the end of the hall in the south wing wench!" an overseer snarled before leading the defiant slave to the door he had described. He shoved the disheveled girl roughly at the foot of the elaborate, deep red door. Keiko grumbled, didn't these buckets of lard have any interesting insults? Then she set her jaw determinedly. Preparing for war, she looked at the door. 'He'll be sorry his pathetic cousin ever bought me. He'll either get rid of me or kill me - either way, I'll be free.'

Pushing the door open, Keiko sauntered in. The room appeared empty, until, of course, she looked at the bed.

The two stared at each other for a few scant moments before Keiko cleared her throat. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize that the prince had company," she said....almost mockingly, not really sounding apologetic. 'Maybe I should be nice,' she considered. 'But then again, that sounds as satisfying as ripping out my own toenail.'

"What do you mean? Guest? I am the prince," the figure lying on the bed growled in a low rumbling voice.

Keiko laughed. "Now that is a good one. But alas, Princes are male," she stated, raising a mocking eyebrow. Actually, in her own opinion, he did look quite masculine, his slender face was curiously attractive and his eyes..... were beautiful. But the silken, long red locks gave her an excuse to mistake him for a girl.

"I am a guy!" he protested, rising from the magnificent bed, "I am Prince Kurama! One of the two most feared demons in the land, and royal heir to the throne!" the red-head pronounced as if it could change the world, as if he was making a huge announcement and people were supposed to care.

Keiko snorted and viewed the man in front of her under long lashes. "You know, for some curious reason I don't seem to be really fearful. Although the Prince of arrogance as well as Prince of so much as a dust spectacle. Demon, well that I don't doubt. Yet royal?!? Pah! If you are a royal anything, you're a royal pain in the puttela."

Kurama stared in astonishment at the boldness of the ragged slave before him. This was his maid? Oh Hiei was going to regret this, he would ensure that. Payback was something, but this was way too far.

He couldn't deny however, that she was beautiful. Hair that barely reached past her chin, hanging down over her chocolate eyes. Eyes, which at the moment sparkled with a fiery anger, which she'd like to spark at him no doubt. And as for passion and personality... well it was there. Sure it wasn't an enjoyable personality, but it was there. Perhaps becoming the bane of her existence.

"You will treat your betters with respect. SLAVE!" he spat, enunciating the final word, lining it with utter distaste, yet still sounding as if it were meaningless, as if it were something to be swept under the rug.

"When I can find my betters, I will be sure to do just that, your majesty." she replied, the last couple of words uttered with mock respect.

"Well I can see the reason my dear cousin bought you. You just happened to be the cheapest, skinniest, ungrateful scamp around." Kurama snapped. Glaring, he bit his cheek and dug his nails into the palm of his hand, fighting to hold back the oncoming rage. (AN: Oh wait, its already there, he's really just trying not to death plants... zing!)

"At least I was worth something. For you see, sir, they paid for my presence, they have to live with yours."

"Useless, frog-hearted SCUM!" he claimed bitterly, his glare powerful enough to wither most flowers, however the flower in front of him just stared with similar hatred, unaware of the fatalness of such eye contact.

"How dare you, you--" She didn't finish what she was about to say on the account that she launched herself at the cocky demon standing before her. Kurama uttered a short curse as the female ball of fury lashed out and caught him on the face.

"ARGH! Honestly, woman! What in the nine plantations is wrong with you?!?"

The much taller male lifted the struggling brunette so that she had no leverage, and about endangered himself further to a very painful hit - which he only blocked by the luck of a having a swift knee. "Quit it wench!"

"Black hearted blaggard! Let me down!" she demanded, her eyes spewing anger and fire.

"As you wish," he told her smugly and dropped the maiden onto a heap on the floor. "Oh and my room will be spotless if you desire a meal tonight."

She opened her mouth to claim she wasn't hungry, but her treacherous speaking stomach betrayed her unspoken words. Instead she chose to glare defiantly as the demon sauntered out of his room. Only then did he place a slender hand to the stinging scratch upon his cheek.

-----------------------

Sherkoni - Wow, what a promising relationship.

Perrararii - (seriously) I know.

Sherkoni - (--);;;;;;;

Perrararii - Please review, it encourages us to write faster for our loyal fans!

crickets

Sherkoni - Meh...just review please.


	4. We Are?

Sherkoni - (bows) Thanks for all the great reviews - you guys are awesome.  
  
Perrararii - Also, sorry for the wait - but don't worry, it's worth it.   
  
Sherkoni - See, now we would normally do review responses, but since I am the one updating, we're kinda stuck. Because my internet is down and I can't remember who all reviewed last time. I'm just going to upload it at my school. ;;;  
  
Purple Hippo - Enough with your guys' ramblings - on with the chapter!  
  
Perrararii - Oo;; Purple....hippo?  
  
Sherkoni - OO  
  
Sherkoni and Perrararii - HIPPO!! (glomps)  
  
--------------------------------   
  
Chapter 4  
  
We Are??  
  
Kurama brisked down the stairs, still more than slightly irritated with his new maid Hiei had so _thoughtfully_ chosen especially for him, yet if he really considered it, his anger was directed more towards his cousin. So the furied plant demon (1) stormed the corridors glaring at the elegant marble floors ((yes, these people have issues with marble...)) so occupied with his thoughts, he paid no heed to the demon of his thoughts until almost crashing into him while whipping around the corner.  
  
Hiei's dismal face didn't blink as quickly shifted out of harms way, saving both royals from a complicated, unseen collision. He scowled at Kurama briefly and with a short grunt, continued on his way up the twirling stairs. Frowning, Kurama roughly caught the offending fire demon's arm. "Hold it right there! Where do you think you're going? You're not getting away that easy!"  
  
Hiei glared at him viciously. "It wasn't my fault!"  
  
"It very well WAS your fault! How could you be so heartless? So vengeful? Cruel-- "  
  
"She snapped at me first! I couldn't let her get away with it!" Hiei defended, folding his arms across his chest.  
  
"Then why did you buy her?"  
  
"I didn't mea- wait. What are you talking about?!"  
  
Kurama blinked in puzzlement. "What are YOU talking about?"  
  
"The stupid flower saler! Meaningless peasant!"  
  
"I was referring to the rabid maid you so generously purchased for me!"  
  
Hiei rubbed his throbbing temples, searching his memory for the recipe or maid that knew the remedy for a growing headache which was painfully throbbing between his eyes, staring irritatably at his enraged cousin. "What, don't like her?" he taunted innocently before presenting his fellow prince with an evil smirk.  
  
"She's a pill!"  
  
Hiei pretended to consider this before acquiring his side of the argument. "She meets all of your requirements - young, beautiful, passionate. And she has a splendid personality..."  
  
"Yeah, I've noticed her "splendid" personality. It bites! But don't get me wrong, she's perfect in the looks department," Kurama assured, though sounding entirely as if he were trying to convince himself there was good in this situation. "But she's still a pill."  
  
Hiei snickered while Kurama glared at him spitefully. "Ha, ha. It's hilarious isn't it? So funny in fact, I could gladly wring your neck (2)" he snapped before another thought waltzed into his mind. "What peasant flower girl?"  
  
Hiei's face flushed considerably before turning away from Kurama's scrutinizing gaze. "Who said anyth- "  
  
"You did. Who is she?" Kurama cut him off.  
  
"Nobody..." he muttered, glancing at the ground.  
  
Kurama smirked. "What's this? Meet a girl you couldn't court?"  
  
Hiei glared, looking as if he'd be perfectly happy to murder the red-haired demon at any moment. "If -and only if- I had wanted to, I could've. Easily."  
  
"Alright, whatever you- "  
  
"There you two are!"  
  
King Koenma (3) pranced into the room, looking agitated and distinctly ruffled. "I've been looking for you two everywhere."  
  
Hiei raised a questioning eyebrow while his cousin casually flicked his hair out of his face. "Yes?"  
  
Koenma cleared his throat and straightened his back importantly. "I have some important news to tell you."  
  
Both groaned silently. Hiei looked at his uncle's blank face before deciding that he probably wasn't going to enjoy this "important news". So gradually, the demon attempted to slink unnoticed along the wall, slowly and silently.  
  
"Don't even try it Hiei! This news involves you!"  
  
Hiei inwardly cursed his uncle and his cousin's smug face, but stalked back to stand beside Kurama.  
  
"Alright, in about a month, maybe a little more, the Demon Lord of Makai is coming to visit our kingdom. While he is only the Lord, he is still important to this kingdom. He also thinks that our two princes are married - engaged at the very least. Which," Koenma needlessly reminded them, a cold, chilly edge to his tone, "they are NOT! So I've arranged for each of you to marry by either the middle of this month or you can have the wedding when Lord Yomi comes."  
  
"Who did you arrange the wedding with?" Hiei questioned, though looking entirely bored.  
  
"Oh, um...Duke Kibano's daughters....er...Mimi and Priscilla? Isn't that it?" Koenma questioned as both looked up in plain terror.  
  
"No!" Kurama interrupted, sounding almost...scared? Angry? Terrified? Hiei would've added his own protest if he had not been concentrating on not choking on his own spit from surprise and fear.  
  
"The arrangements are almost finished. You have no choice," the king concluded, eyeing them wearily.   
  
"You....you can't do that," Hiei managed weakly, searching for a chair, lest he pass out, or the nearest bowl so he puke in it.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because," he fabricated, shifting uneasily, searching for an excuse. "We are already engaged!"  
  
"You are?" Koenma questioned, clearly surprised, but delight filled his countenance.  
  
"We are?!" Kurama asked as well, glancing up in confusion and staring at the man next to him as if he had grown two more, extremely ugly heads, or at the very least extracted some type of disease.  
  
"Yes, we are," Hiei claimed, a note finality in his tone and a pleading look in his crimson eyes. Casually he stepped on Kurama's toe. As the red-head's eyes snapped up, Hiei gave him a warning glance.  
  
"Oh, yeah...right."  
  
"Why haven't I met them?" Koenma demanded, openly insulted and suspicious.  
  
"Can't a nephew give his uncle a good surprise?" Hiei asked innocently, sincerity lacing his words.  
  
Koenma's eyes narrowed skeptically, Hiei was NEVER sincere - or innocent. "Alright then....but I expect to meet them....tonight!" And with that final comment he waddled out of the room.  
  
Kurama and Hiei glanced at each other in surprise. "What?!" they exclaimed in unison. Then both turned to run after their uncle, but at the last moment Hiei grabbed Kurama's arm, defeat and warning in his look, shaking his head.   
  
Surrendering, Kurama collapsed against one of the marble stairs. "You do realized we're screwed right?"  
  
Hiei just stared off in the distance wondering how on earth they'd pull this off....  
  
-----------------------------   
  
Sherkoni - Em, this is kinda short, but no worries - the next chapter will be up very soon!  
  
Perrararii - (grumbling) Yes, because it's already written.  
  
Readers - WHAT?! death glare  
  
Sherkoni - anime tears Okay, sorry, sorry! But it's eleven at night and I just realized there are five more pages (front and back) to type and I figured I could type it tomorrow and give you an update today.  
  
Perrararii - Lazy, lazy.  
  
Sherkoni - Uh-huh, well then how bout you do it?  
  
Perrararii - The update will be coming soon! ;;;;;  
  
(1) Perrararii - You know that really doesn't sound very scary...a plant using demon?! Frankfurt and Germany! I hurl blades of grass at you! swack cut  
  
(2) Perrararii - Or chuck blades of grass at him. Heh, heh, sorry guys, inside joke. Me and Koni laughed very long lengths of time in Geometry about it....  
  
(3) Sherkoni - How ironic. He's actually is a prince, but now he gets to be a king. Go Koenma! Koenma does cheesy victory dance 


	5. Finding Fiances: Kurama's Fiancee

Sherkoni - Meh, sorry for the wait, that was entirely my fault. vv;;

Perrararii - walks in Yadihoo!

Sherkoni - suspicious glance Who's that anonymous reviewer that claims to know us?

Perrararii - Eh...she didn't say that...

Sherkoni - shifty eyes How else would she, or he...THEY know about your notebook (which is extremely disorganized and falling apart!) HM?!

Perrararii -

Sherkoni - I will threaten you later. For now, here is the chapter.

---------------------------

Chapter 5

**Finding Fiances ((Part I: Kurama's Fiance))**

Minutes passed as Kurama began to realize the extent of Hiei's promise. An inner clock began to tick inside him. Unfortunately, the time bomb ended soon and burst, flaring his anger. In an instant Kurama flew up, glaring at Hiei, the murder apparent in his forestry eyes. Now standing, the fox demon inched dangerously closer to his cousin. "Are you CRAZY?!"

Hiei gulped, trying to get rid of the fear climbing up his throat and began backing away from the enraged warrior. Normally, you wouldn't catch the fire demon dead backing away from an adversary. Yet he still had some instincts of survival and you consider a furious Kurama an entirely different situation than the normal adversary and Hiei really did value his life. "K-Kurama..."

"You wanna know something? That _sweet _slave you bought me was more than enough for revenge, but this.." Kurama spread long arms out, as if implying some invisible object.

"Well what was I supposed to do?"

Kurama stared at him, incredulous. What was he supposed to - WASN'T IT OBVIOUS?!

"Might I remind you, DEAR cousin," Kurama advanced closer, like a hunter ready to pounce, "since you seem to have forgotten it - we are not engaged!" Hiei backed away, now sympathizing with any quarry that had ever been hunted by his angry cousin. He was safely remaining our of reaching distance until something hard hit his lower back....he'd ran right into the stair rail.

"And we do not have even one fiancee..." Kurama continued on, "or even girlfriends. Or if you'd like to continue on that matter, I can't even seem to think of ANY girl that we're, or at the very least _I'm_, interested in that would subject to do something like this," he hissed into Hiei's sweating face, stabbing a warning finger into the Prince's ((muscular)) chest, causing Hiei to nervously lean over the rail. "But it appears you have so thoughtfully conjured some up for us. Now we have the _pleasure_ of finding REAL ONES. Thank you Hiei!"

Hiei shifted, he was now almost laying on top of the banister as his angry cousin continued jabbing his chest. "Well you do find some girls attractive right?" he stammered and Kurama stopped the ongoing poking in disgust.

"That's besides the point Hiei! What are we going to do?"

"Just um- consider this a learning experience?" he questioned hopefully.

Kurama growled deep within his throat (wrong answer!) and with one lithe motion, pushed out and shoved the pained demon down the leaning handrail. However Hiei's survival instincts and fast thinking abilities were limited and even those faded in the rush of surprise. So, doing the only logical thing, he lashed out a trembling hand and caught Kurama's leather sleeve at the last moment, yanking the fellow prince down with him.

Balance didn't even appear to be in question as the two warriors slid down rail, bumping and crashing until, with a surprised yelp from each the ground turned and both flew onto the stairs, tumbling the rest of the way down only to collapse into a mangled heap at the bottom.

Kurama groaned and squeezed his eyes together in pain, trying to indicate where, in specific, said pain was coming from.

Everywhere, he decided.

Suddenly he heard a grunt of pain beneath him where he had unceremoniously landed on Hiei. Instantly, he rammed an elbow into Hiei's side, trying (and succeeding) to cause the fire demon even more anguish for everything that had been done to him; the disoriented tumble included.

Hiei yelled in annoyance and hurt before blindly reaching up, giving a fistful of Kurama's hair a strong yank. Growling in frustration Kurama tried fervently to claw out Hiei's eyes in return for the sore head.

"Well it's sure reassuring to know that these are the future leaders of our kingdom," a sweet voice remarked snidely behind them, sarcasm dripping for every word. Kurama leaned his head back and glanced up at the beautiful brunette who was struggling on whether to laugh in amusement or sneer in disgust. The sneer won out.

Humbled (well slightly) and embarrassed, the red head rolled off his slightly squashed cousin, quickly scrambled up and hurriedly brushed off his white dress shirt and tailored leather jacket.

"Oxygen!" Hiei cried out gratefully taking in deep, exaggerated breaths. Kurama's eyes threatened to roll right out of his head and Keiko sniggered in amusement before and his glare turned to her.

"What's so funny?" he snarled.

"You can't tell me you wouldn't be heavy. The poor prince is just lucky you're tall and muscular as it is, not fat," Keiko claimed before slamming a hand over her mouth. That is not what she had meant to say, she may have been thinking about it, but....but that's besides the point. "I mean..." she fumbled for words.

"You think I'm tall and muscular?" Kurama's eyes softened and the he looked at her hopefully, almost boyishly.

"No...um, maybe...well yes, but that's not the point!" Keiko's eyes concentrated on the floor beneath her.

"Oh and what is the point then?"

Keiko paused for a moment before a mischievous glint entered her eyes. "I don't go for guys who can be mistaken for girls."

Hiei rolled with laughter and once again Kurama's eyes turned hard and icy.

"I thought I told you to clean my room," he snapped, his brilliant green eyes piercing and deadly.

Keiko fumed. "For your information," she seethed through grit teeth, returning the fatal glare. "I did clean your room you ungrateful son of a black-hearted snake."

Hiei was finally composed enough to stand, as soon as he did he looked at the loathing girl inquisitively. "Where in Makai did you pick up your uncomely insults?"

Keiko looked at the prince with a murderous smile. "They just come to mind actually," she retorted smartly, "with you and your cousin around it seems I'll never run out of material."

Hiei growled, launching himself at the maid. He probably would've strangled her if Kurama had not stepped in his path almost....protectively? Keiko's heart did a flip - until she heard his next comment. "Don't waste your energy on a slave."

_What?! How dare he!_ She'd show him how much energy a slave could take. _Oh that little - Ooh!_

Kurama winced when his quick knee saved him once again from unmistakable pain as Keiko attempted to kick him for the brutal truth of his comment. He slowly stepped towards her, an acid scowl plastered on his face. "Go to my room and keep there. I'll have to deal with you later. At the moment I have to-"

"Find a wife?"

Kurama stared at her. "How-"

"I've been here since you pushed Prince Hiei down the stairs. Besides I have very good ears," she informed him, her tone smug, ignoring his gradually lowering jaw. "And I _would_ wish you good luck with the rage of your uncle being as you can't possibly find a wife by tonight. However my luck wouldn't do much as it's false and I'd actually be rejoicing your deaths."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

Keiko snorted in humorous disbelief. "Use whatever bits of intelligence you possess, _your majesty_, do you honestly think that a girl would be willing to become your wife-"

"Pretend to be," Hiei informed her.

Keiko ignored him. "-in one night, probably a few hours? NO girl would be stupid enough to do that!"

"Actually I can think of a few who would," Hiei pointed out. Kurama scowled at the two of them. He shouldn't be listening to a meaningless slave, but the more he thought about it the more he began to realize that maybe she was right. Oh sure Hiei was also correct, bu Kurama wanted someone he found attractive. He was picky. So how could he find a girl to willingly consent, that he could stand, within -he glanced at the clock- four hours?

"And even if she did," Keiko decided to add, "do you honestly think she won't blow your cover? She'd have to be a good actress and really know what she was doing."

Kurama's mouth tightened defensively, dropping into a contemplating frown before glancing over at Hiei. Seeing the graveness in his cousin's eyes Kurama guessed Hiei was beginning to consider the same thing he was. Maybe the maid was right. Not many girls would willingly consent - and if they did he doubted he'd want them to anyway. The girls he considered worthy would not consent....not in a few hours. Days, most likely, but hours, no. And precious time was ticking away even as he thought.

Suddenly, a thought passed through his mind. An absolutely ridiculous thought, a thought that would surprise quite a few people. A thought that was insanely ingenious. If he couldn't find a girl that would go _willingly_ perhaps he could use a fitting _unwillingly_ one. What if she had no choice? If, per say, she were a maid and he were a prince?

Kurama frowned again. Unfortunately at the moment there was only one girl that he'd have fun ordering around. Only one girl he found extremely attractive...and she just happened to be a pill. But he could threaten her to ensure she wouldn't blow his cover and she had already proven that she could act beyond her role. He sighed in dismay, he didn't have much of a choice, but then again....she didn't have ANY choice.

"Well then that settles it."

"Settles what?"

"I order you to..." he paused for effect, "pretend to be my fiancee."

Keiko, and Hiei's for that matter, jaw dropped. "What? Ex-excuse me?" she stammered, feeling weak.

"I didn't think I stuttered. Shall I repeat it?" Kurama smirked as Keiko's eyes widened, half in fury and half in fright.

"No!"

"But you practically gift-wrapped the idea for me, what with all this stuff about no willing women," Kurama stated, trying not to laugh at her.

"I said that to discourage you! I was looking forward to your demise!" she exclaimed, trying to get past the shock of how horribly he was twisting her words.

"It's not like you have a choice," Hiei informed her, catching on to the brilliancy of the ingenious plan Kurama's mind had somehow concocted.

"But-"

"By order of the Prince," Kurama reminded her, his voice very matter-of-fact.

Keiko looked frantically from Kurama to his cousin, and back to the red-head again, feeling horror and rage creep into her being.

Kurama thought for a moment before peering at the swaying maid. "By the way...what's your name?"

He wasn't answered, for the slave girl fainted into a heap on the marble tile.

-----------------------

Perrararii - The end of chapter 5, or uh...partly.

Sherkoni - Don't panic all you HieiBotan lovers, the next chapter Hiei finds a fiancé...muhahahaha...

Perrararii - Please review, it encourages Sherkoni to get off her lazy butt and type the chapters.


	6. He's the WHAT?: Hiei's Fiancee

Perrararii - Oh man, that was a long wait..Heh..(nervous smile)  
  
Sherkoni - (pulling on hair) Who is it! This is killing me! Is it Brittian? Emily?!   
  
Perrararii - (shakes head) You're a head case.  
  
Sherkoni - And you're not?  
  
Perrararii - I'm not denying it. n.n;;  
  
----------------------------   
  
**Chapter 6  
  
He's the What?! (Hiei's Fiancee)**  
  
"Well I can't be THAT bad!" Kurama protested as he and Hiei sauntered casually down the streets of town. Hiei snickered loudly, basking in the misery of the fox demon. Then casually, he gave a comforting pat on the back. Kurama couldn't decide whether it was sincere, or mocking.  
  
An hour and a half of their precious time was gone. Vanished, forgotten, deceased! Wasted away to the past! They now had two hours and 27 minutes to find a girl for Hiei. Their time had been spent on carrying a dead-weight, fainted Keiko up three flights of stairs to Kurama's huge bed.  
  
Then they had to wake the servant girl up. That happened to be easier said than done. The defiant maid appeared to have a problem with being awoken by a nice cold bucket of chilling water, thus not only drenching herself, but the crimson spread sheet as well. She also seemed to have issues with being forced and threatened in pretending to love some guy whom she'd rather enjoy killing - NOT kissing! The two princes struggled on restraining the ferocious girl. Who came out the least scathed is hard to say. However, they were able to leave her tied to the fancy bed post.  
  
So now, unbeknownst to Hiei, Kurama was running through his mind all sorts of women to find for Hiei's so-called fiancee. The fire demon, on the other hand, was preparing himself for certain doom. Like the slave girl had said, they had no chance finding a girl. Oh Kurama would get his sought after revenge - him having to face the wrath of Koenma.  
  
Each prince continued to walked aimlessly through pushy crowds and rushing streets, despite the odds. Subconsciously, Hiei found himself searching for a familiar tangle of sky-colored hair. Or something. . . anything that could pull out the intriguing peasant girl. Any...thing....  
  
Kurama glanced at his cousin, concern growing slightly at the dazed look on the demon's face. Sure, bored or cold blank expressions were normal, but not this dazed look. This was a glazed over, trance-like, happy expression that showed felicity.  
  
Slowly, Kurama followed the direction of Hiei's gaze, wondering what could keep him preoccupied when such a serious matter had to be taken care of. At the end of the stare bounced a glimpse of whirling blue hair. Hair so vivacious that it looked alive and spell binding. The owner of such hair was a wide eyed young woman passing around flamboyant flowers.   
  
Quickly Kurama realized his mistake and corrected himself. It wasn't a wide-eyed woman. Well it was, but she was more than that. She was a peasant flower girl. THE peasant flower girl. Kurama smirked wickedly.  
  
"Hey Hiei - let's go that way. Those flowers look particularly enticing..."  
  
"Huh? What! No thanks," Hiei claimed, pulling himself out of his trance. "I um...well I personally don't go about town to tuck flowers in my hair. As to be mistaken for a girl," he taunted mercilessly. Self consciously, Kurama reached a hand up to touch the silken strands of his own unruly hair and silently vowed to do something with them.  
  
"Who said I was referring to that type of flower. I was talking about the type you are in need of," Kurama stated elegantly, flourishing with his hands.   
  
Hiei gazed at him with amused disbelief. "And that would be?" An eyebrow quirked curiously.  
  
"Why, my dear cousin!" Kurama gasped as if seemingly aghast at the question. "What would you do without me to-"  
  
"I'd live a peaceful life," Hiei interrupted with a grumble.  
  
"-to help you," Kurama continued, sending Hiei a stern look,"find a fiancee!"  
  
Hiei groaned, as if suddenly remembering his current situation.  
  
Kurama grinned happily as Hiei rolled his eyes in dismay, looking around for the azure-haired beauty he had spotted minutes before. "Since you had the _pleasure_ of burdening us with such a trivial task of all of this, then I get to choose your intended!"   
  
Hiei simply shrugged with a dismal expression.  
  
"Hm...nope - too fat, too skinny.. Ugh, talk about needing a beautician check up. How about not. Too dirty, desperate..." Kurama continued in a torrent of words, pretending to look fervently through the streets, utterly confusing his cousin. Hiei was still trying to spot the first two contestants! Suddenly, the sly grin Kurama had adopted some time ago, widened. "Aha! Perfect!" To Hiei's horror, Kurama headed straight towards the peasant flower girl he had encountered earlier.  
  
"Hello, miss. May I have a word with you?" Botan heard a deep voice question. She looked up in surprise at the formality of the tone, wondering who in Makai they were referring to. There in front of her stood a handsome red-head, mischief glinted emerald eyes and an arrogant smile.  
  
"Me?" she questioned dreamily, looking behind her. The man nodded and gently took hold of her elbow, expertly tucking it under his own. She tried not to be flattered - he seemed too high maintenance to be her type....but still...  
  
"You see, ma'am, I was wondering if you could uh...do this teensy little favor for me tonight?" the gorgeous red-head asked, sending an adorable look of pleading towards her.  
  
"Of cou- er....I mean, why not? Sure. What is it?" She tried to remain calm and even attempted at narrowing her eyes in suspicion. Kurama almost laughed at the attempt.  
  
Meanwhile, Hiei stood in the background, glaring at his cousin as he subtly flirted with the object of the fire demon's thoughts. The involuntary thoughts of, _How dare he! She was his! _seemed to flutter absently through his mind. Without mind, the warrior stepped towards the 'pair', until he glanced at Kurama's face which glared harshly as the fox demon shook his head in warning.  
  
"Well, you...I'm having this thing for dinner and it's at the palace tonight. And well, I was kind of, well I've been watching you for the past little while," Kurama tried to look sheepish while wondering if 30 seconds counted as a while. Botan wondered to herself how long 'a little while' was. "..and you see, I was kind of wondering, hoping, you would..." he stopped, looking to Botan as if he were slightly nervous, endearing her to him even more. Though in all honesty, he only did it to add suspense to his act. "Um, could a lovely young lady such as yourself possibly spare the evening to attend a dinner with," Botan smiled to herself, ready to comply to the charming man, "my cousin?"  
  
Botan glanced up in surprise and tried to hide bitter disappointment. She had been planning on saying yes before he'd even uttered the beginning of his sentence. She'd have loved to spend the evening with THIS charming gentleman. What if his cousin was some fat, poor-mannered idiot who couldn't find a date?!  
  
"Well....oh dear." She paused, trying to think of what could possibly be said. "What's your cousin like?" She gazed up at him with innocence. Kurama's thoughts flickered for a moment as he briefly wondered if he should trade girls, the thought was appealing..  
  
Well it was. Until, however, he thought of the fiery Keiko.  
  
No, he didn't think we would.  
  
Besides, judging by the possessive moody glares Hiei was sending, the fox demon figured he'd be darkness-flame barbequed before that were to happen. So much for Hiei's "if and only if!"  
  
"Why don't you meet him?" Kurama suggested and spun the girl in a fancy swing, stopping only when they appeared at the feet of the subject of their conversation.  
  
Botan stared a the foreboding figure in front of her, a surprised fluttering taking charge of her emotions as the man glowered at the handsome red-head beside her. He wore the same black button-up, same though somewhat dirtier riding pants and the sinister expression chilling his face was similar to the one she had received earlier. But it couldn't be him! Still, he gave off the same arrogant aura and stood with a regal air surrounding him. The posture appeared the same, feet spread apart, hands shoved into his pockets, but still dark and forbidding. The same usual blaze of light in the midst of the tumble or dark, midnight-black shot hair.  
  
But now the familiar sharp eyes didn't seem to bore into her, showing distaste and attempting to pry into her mind. Instead that seemingly constant distaste was focused on the man who still held her elbow tightly, as if willing her not to run away. Though she doubted she could have.  
  
"Ma'am, I present to you, my cousin," the charming stranger announced, waving his hand with an elegant flourish. (1) Botan's gaze followed from one to the other. Cousin? That would mean they were related wouldn't it? No, that didn't appear possible. They were so different! Looks, for one. One had red long hair and an easy smile, then there was the gravity-defying unruly dark hair and the intense frown that cracked the rugged face. Personalities, for another. Gentle and charming, while the other came off as foreboding and rude. Suave and cunning, the latter cruel and paranoid.   
  
"Hiei, meet your date for tonight."  
  
The scarlet eyes flickered towards her momentarily before rolling towards the sky and settling back to stay glued on her innocent face. She smothered a gasp and boldly kept the stare and tried not to flinch under the intense, fire-lit gaze, struggling to ignore the butterflies that seemed to have instantly exited their cocoon inside her stomach.  
  
"Um, excuse me miss," Kurama interrupted their stare-down, "I seem to be having a problem with names today, but could you possibly give me yours?"  
  
"No.." she managed to choke out in a surprisingly firm voice, having to voice her thoughts to keep herself from temptation. Even though she still felt like melting under the eyes of the man before her.  
  
"No you won't give me your name?" Kurama asked, clearly puzzled at her answer. He raised an eyebrow and tried again to get the attention of the preoccupied couple. He waved a hand in front of the young girl's face.  
  
"I'm sorry, what?" the girl shook her head her head dazedly as the deep voice cut through her thoughts and both she and the dark man broke their gaze in unison.  
  
"What's your name?" he asked again irritably.  
  
"Oh..er, Botan."  
  
"Alright, beautiful name for a beautiful lady, let's go then," Kurama said pleasantly and once again tucked her elbow within his own.  
  
"No!" she shrugged out of his hold. Both demons turned to her in disbelief.  
  
"What?" they asked in unison, incredulous at such boldness.  
  
"No, I'm not going," she replied simply and calmly as if she were speaking to toddlers.   
  
"What? You can't do that!" Kurama struggled to keep his jaw from dropping. She wasn't supposed to do that! She...couldn't....  
  
"Yes I can! You are not in charge of me." Her chin rose in defiance. Both princes looked at each other.  
  
"Well actually-"  
  
"You did say you'd do me a favor," Kurama pleaded, glancing a Hiei, urging him to be quiet.  
  
"I said I would do you a favor. I never said anything about this insolent chunk of protoplasm."  
  
"Insolent chunk of protoplasm?" Hiei sputtered, wrestling for an insult that could fulfill how he viewed her - wait, _protoplasm?!_ Kurama reached an arm in between the two, to once again conclude Hiei's temper before it surely flared.  
  
"How attractive. She has clever insults too..." Kurama sighed, before raising an eyebrow. "You haven't met him, you have no room to accuse him of being-"  
  
"Actually, I have. We, or should I say, he ran into me this morning and you could, at the very least, say he was an insensitive jerk!" Botan explained, her voice filled with bitterness.  
  
"Hiei," Kurama groaned in chiding, rolling his eyes.  
  
"She snapped at me first!" Hiei defended himself again.  
  
"I what? I did not!"  
  
Kurama took a step further between the arguing duo. "This doesn't matter, you're coming with us," Kurama stated.  
  
"No!"  
  
"As if you have a choice," Hiei warned lightly.  
  
"I will NOT spend my evening with an arrogant cockroach!" Botan's face screwed up in anger and disgust.  
  
Hiei rolled his eyes. "We're not giving you-"  
  
"Hiei just order her to!" Kurama suggested impatiently.  
  
"Huh?" Hiei looked away from the flower saler in question, until realization of his rank dawned once again. He smirked. "I order you then, Botan, to come with us."  
  
Botan snorted. "That doesn't mean anything to me," she said, folding her arms in rebellion and searched for an escape route.  
  
"Botan, sweetheart, by order of the prince means you have to," Kurama informed her with a smirk.  
  
"I am not- by order of the who?" She fingered her hair nervously.  
  
"The prince." he repeated and she rolled her eyes impatiently.  
  
"The prince has nothing to do with this petty matter, I doubt he would even care-"  
  
"Who do you think Hiei is? A bedding maid? He's the prince!"  
  
"He's the WHAT?!" she shrieked, her voice shrill.  
  
"He is Prince Hiei," Kurama repeated, enunciating the last two words. She looked from one to another in horror.  
  
"Th-then that would make you-" she stopped, barely daring to think it.  
  
"Prince Kurama. And indeed it is a pleasure," he smiled pleasantly.  
  
"Then, I-I fantasized about a prince? I fought with one and then I tried not to..." she faded out, becoming increasingly embarrassed with each passing moment as she replayed her thoughts from the last day. Her ending left Hiei in suspense, tried not to what? And who exactly had she fantasized about?  
  
"And now, just think about it! You're going to have dinner with them," Kurama added cheerily and in an instant, before the young girl could argue, Botan's world turned upside down as he threw her over his shoulder. Mumbling an apology, the demon waltzed down the street, the crowd parting in bewildered interest as their future ruler walked up towards the palace, the girl on his back screaming loudly and Hiei lagging behind. His previous mischievous smirk faded into a jealous scowl.  
  
oo  
  
Keiko spat the last bit of frayed rope from her dry mouth and angrily stood up, rubbing her sore wrists. That little PRAT! Okay, so now he was the handsome tall prat - but still! How dare he tie her up like she was some type of pet!  
  
"Put me down!"  
  
Keiko jumped at the sudden cry and dived off the bed and stumbled out of the room to the indoor balcony, searching for the source of the feminine cry. Sure enough, there stood the two demon princes, and -Keiko's breath caught- a pretty young woman tossed carelessly on Kurama's back. Had he found another fiancee? She tried to convince herself that the pang she felt was relief, not disappointment. Then she realized that the girl did NOT want to be flung over some guy's shoulder and was flailing violently, actually putting up a fair fight that even Keiko looked upon in admiration, until (to avoid further injury) Kurama dumped the blue-haired girl unceremoniously where she clumsily bounced on her butt.  
  
"Ow! Hey!"  
  
Kurama gave his cousin a cocky smirk. "She's your problem now. Oh and Botan, I really am sorry about all this - but it is an emergency." He flashed a heart stopping grin and turned away, heading for the twirling stairs. He paused as a brief glance of auburn caught his eye. An anticipated smile passed over his lips, like a predator finally spotting his game. "I sort of figured you'd get out of that."  
  
Keiko glared at him form her perch at the top of the stairs before wheeling around and rushing down the hall out of sight. Kurama sighed in exhaustion and sent Hiei a look of dejection. "Wish me luck.." he grumbled, starting up the long set of stairs to chase after his defiant maid.  
  
Hiei watched him leave for a moment before peering down at the disarrayed woman sprawled across the floor. "How long does it normally take you to get off the floor?"  
  
Botan flushed in embarrassment before hastily clambering to her feet. Avoiding the red eyes following her movement, she brushed her skirt off, trying to forget her brief glance of the beautiful girl she had watched Kurama chase after - no wonder Prince Hiei was so reluctant to use her. Still staring at the floor, Botan slowly inhaled, trying to calm her jittery insides. "Look, I think we should talk about this-"  
  
"Yes, I agree. Come," Hiei commanded, roughly taking her hand and leading (or should we say dragging?) her through nameless corridor after corridor. She had to skip awkwardly to keep up with his quick pace, concentrating on not tripping while his strong grasp pulled her along in whatever direction he favored.  
  
She tried to remain only vaguely aware of his warm weapon-calloused hand that was intertwined with her own. Unfortunately, she failed and felt her heart slowly begin to accelerate. As soon as they stepped outside into an elaborate garden scene, a left was taken, then two rights and finally, Hiei stopped. Botan immediately pulled back, releasing her hand, blushing slightly.   
  
Hiei didn't appear to notice her withdrawal and made his way to an ornate stone bench, calmly taking a seat. "Sit," he ordered hastily. Intimidated by the sharpness of the dark prince, she obeyed. Glancing at the serious demon, she slid down the bench, assuring herself that there was a sufficient amount of distance between them.  
  
"Well," she began, speaking slowly and carefully. "I guess we should discuss this whole situation."  
  
Hiei nodded curtly. "Yes. We should probably figure out how we met, when I proposed...things that will make in more convincing..."  
  
"What?! I meant discuss how I can't possibly do this!"  
  
Hiei's eyes narrowed warningly. "I believe we have already discussed that. You have no choice."  
  
"Wait a minute!" Botan quipped, as if she hadn't heard him, placing a hand on her forehead. "You proposed? That would mean you and I would be like...like.." she didn't dare say it.  
  
"Engaged? Yes, that IS the whole point of this. Kurama and I have to pretend to be engaged-"  
  
"But, but," she was speechless. What was she supposed to say? He was kidding, this was just dinner... But her gut reminded her that he didn't really seem the type to "kid". She felt herself begin to hyperventilate. "Why me then?! You can have any duchess or whatever! Why settle for a meaningless peasant, right?"  
  
Hiei leaned forward, his face set in the taut lines of his usual frown, still handsome nonetheless. Lightly, almost in a caress, he fingered her chin. Slowly, he tilted her face upward and began to inch closer, diminishing the space she had so carefully set between them, piercing crimson eyes burning into hers.  
  
By the time the pair was mere inches apart, Botan started to panic. _What's he doing?!_ her mind frantically raced, her heart beating out of her chest while a light flush rinsed over her cheeks. _Oh cheese on rye! I think he's going to kiss me! Oh dear mother of peppermint patties! Oh picadillies! What am supposed to do?! _She was just beginning to assure herself of the validity of her assumption when he roughly turned her head to the side, his gaze hot and unmoving as he looked at her. (2)  
  
Lightly, Hiei ran his fingers through the silken bits of sky before bringing his fingers down to tenderly trace her features. She was slowly becoming accustomed to his demanding touch (even though her cheeks continued their steady incline of red) when it suddenly stopped, pausing in the moment. Hiei sat back again, reluctantly letting his hand drop, a look of contentment softening his face. "You'll do."  
  
Botan flushed in anger. Had he been examining her?!  
  
"You could probably pass as a duchess," he continued smoothly. "But we'll have to get rid of that awful dress...and do something with your hair. Teach you to walk with you shoulders back and spine straight, slow and graceful..." Botan watched curiously as the Princes's hand moved elegantly to demonstrate his point. The couple ended up falling into each other's eyes, yet again, until Hiei regained his senses and looked away. In order to cover up his moment of, what he considered a weakness, he crinkled his nose in distaste. "And you'll need a bath. You smell like peasant."  
  
The blue-haired girl blushed momentarily in embarrassment before glaring angrily. Furious, she bound up and placed her hands on her hips. "Excuse me?"  
  
Hiei smirked, "Don't take it personally or offensively. Those are fixable errors."  
  
Botan's anger sparked, fixable errors? She was a fixable error to him no doubt. In spite of her rage, she was able to casually adopt a sarcastic face. "Yes, it must be exceedingly hard for you to deal with so many non-fixable errors."  
  
"That was very brave," Hiei said softly, his voice gruff and dangerous. His red eyes glinted with growing fury.  
  
"Well you must have realized by now, that unlike pampered royalty, I'M not a coward," she replied, her tone edged with ice and her sentence implying more than said.  
  
In a flash, the cold edge of an intricate blade was pressed against her slender throat, sharply digging into her smooth skin. "Do not ever imply that I am a coward again. Or I may be forced to prove otherwise."  
  
Botan bit her tongue to keep herself from showing further weakness and screaming. AS her teeth painfully sliced her tongue, she tasted the salty iron of blood in her mouth and she couldn't stop the fear that flooded her being as the blade rested on her neck. Despite the haughty desire to remain strong and unfrightened of him, a whimper escaped her throat, pale rose-colored eyes shining with unshed tears.  
  
Hiei watched as definite terror creased into the girl's usually unmarked face. Immediately, remorse took place of his anger and he inwardly cursed the nasty temper that had driven such actions.  
  
Gently, as to not cause more damage, he tilted her chin up with the sword edge. Swallowing uneasily, part from nervousness that he would never admit and part from guilt he didn't wish to feel and normally didn't, he tried to form words. He had never once, apologize to..anyone. He had never wanted to, or felt guilty enough to - well, not enough to swallow his ever present pride and actually do it.  
  
The peasant girl glanced up at him, still scared of the still existing blade on her neck. Instantly the fear melted, washed away as she saw the bitter regret in his sorrowful eyes. The concern on his face was etched into a nervous, timid frown, his soft eyes deepened with guilt. The crimson pools were just screaming, _"I'm sorry, okay?!"_ The former flower girl smiled in spite of herself. He looked so adorable like that...  
  
Lightly, she nudged the blade away from the edge of her chin, her finger lingering on the swift, light blade, somehow knowing it was no longer a threat. Her kind features were painted with sympathy and filled with understanding. "Apology accepted," she said simply, her voice soft, and to the Prince, musical.  
  
She managed not to laugh as surprise passed across his face, eyebrow rising in bewilderment. She silently giggled, and made a vow to make him surprised again - if just to see that expression. He was handsome if he wasn't scowling at the world, in fact....he was dead sexy.  
  
Hiei didn't, couldn't, say anything - he barely managed the small nod he managed to give. She had read him like a book! Nobody could do that, nobody - not even Kurama. He didn't know if he should be angry or relieved...or surprised. How had he only met her today when she seemed to know him so well? She was definitely....different.  
  
-----------------------------   
  
Sherkoni - (passes out from typing so much)  
  
Perrararii - Such a baby. JK! Hehe...  
  
1 - Hiei fangirls, don't we all wish we were her? (Anime tears)  
  
2 - We REALLY wish we were her. X.X;;  
  
Perrararii - Oh and if you don't know what picadillies are, don't sweat it.  
  
Sherkoni - It's a hic thing. Yay for hicness! (Grabs a cowboy hat)  
  
Perrararii - It's the country term for english chips. (Eats a handful) 


	7. Hide and Seek

Perrararii: Hey, so so SO sorry that it took so long to update, summer Vacay, and then we neva saw ech other, and now that schools started Koni's lazy

Sherkoni: oO I am NOT!

Perrararii: okay, yeah, we both are but still here goes, oh and pay heed, this is a really weird chappie... weird mood when typed.

**Chapter 7 Hide n' Seek Brings Surprises**

Kurama growled, the noise echoing from the depths of his throat. There she was! Gracefully running down the empty hall, something she had been doing for the past fifteen _fricken_ minutes. Frankly he was growing _slightly _tired sarcasm of the little congenial stroll SARCASM . Oh, all right. He was pissed and sick of the exhausting continuous struggle that would soon be the death of him! And with that, he was referring to both the psychological and realistic skirmish. For hey Jude this girl was supposed to become his wife! She wasn't going to be fricken running from HIM! Stupid childish chit! His wife! No NO! '_To PRETEND to be! Get it_ _right Kurama! P-R-E-T-E-N-D PRETEND!!! Remember that!!_' The red-head reminded himself sharply. Man this woman was going to be the death to him... of course that was what she was hoping for. However the pretend part seemed to be a minor detail he conveniently kept forgetting, which was highly insane! He wouldn't take all of Mekai in order to be the meaningless hag's husband... although, if you really thought about it, that didn't mean much because he was doing exactly that!

The chest-nut colored hair swayed attractively, back and forth... back and forth... back an— was there a reason his mouth was becoming dry at the bouncing strands, tapered back and long, short-clad legs? She was only a slave... okay, now there was drool emerging from his lips (not really, but it felt that way)! Wait, a few moments ago the mouth was dry! What on earth was going on?! He was 300 plus years old! He can't blame in on hormones anymore! So there he sat, _captivated_ by the enchantress... Until, of course, the wondrous strands and backside was hidden from the demons keen view as their wearer ducked behind an ivory pillar. (AN: **Sherkoni**: Ivory?! Hey what happened to the marble? **Perrararii**: OH NO!!! The marble is gone! Oh no! Oh NO! What will we do?!?!?! **Sherkoni**: Hey MORON! It's not that big of deal, marble really is there. Promise. **Perrararii**: Oo ! I knew that! **Sherkoni**: Suuuuurrrrrrree. **Perrararii**: Hey I do, I mean I am writing this. **Sherkoni**: Whatever.) The enamored look that had graced the Prince's face immediately disappeared to be replaced with a slight scowl before even that faded and turned once again upwards when he caught a glimpse of the meaningless chit's head, while she attempted to search for him. It was as if she was using all her brain power ((AN: **Sherkoni:** If she's like you, Perrararii, then she doesn't possess much. **Perrararii: **SCOWL doink (Perrararii bashing her on head) Hey, be nice! It's not my fault my doctor's cousin's mother-in-law's brother's boyfriend's friend's great-great-great-great-grandpa's concubine's 5th Cousin, twice remove and thrice turned over was Egyptian, therefore causing the Dr. to mummify me. **Sherkoni:** eye's rolling you are such a freak! **Purple Hippo:** glomp hey you two! Get with the story! **Both:** (looking at floor in embarrassment) Oh, sorry)) to call him into her view so that she could locate him.

'_She will have to work for that._' The plant demon mused while he soundlessly slinked behind another pillar. You know, being an extremely powerful, handsome, intelligent, demon prince did have its many, many advantages. (AN: EWWW! Kurama's being cocky)

Keiko gradually, prudently, craned her neck as she searched for the merciless evil pursuing predator that was ready to decapitate her head and throw her body in the ocean... Okay, okay so she was being really paranoid and extremely over dramatic. The guy was actually a cute pursuing prince who wanted to be her date. Still, that doesn't matter!! He was pursuing her. Wait—where was he? She had heard him running right behind her, his footsteps had been echoing throughout the hall as his long strides had edged him closer towards her! (AN: Perrararii just put that in there to be poetic) So where was the floggin guy?!?! Where could he possibly be? Nobody could just disappear... all right, so they could, and usually did... people ... _mortals_, did not just disappear... right? ...yes, Right! nodding of the head... and that was all Kurama was... wasn't it?... he couldn't be anything el—... well, actually... IT DIDN'T MATTER!!! He wasn't supposed to disappear! It wasn't fair. (Yes, she's arguing with herself, big deal. We do it all the time... actually its quite fun. However arguing and yelling at in-adamant objects is even more fun.) He was nowhere to be seen. What did that mean? Maybe the idiotic fool of a princely butthead just hadn't seen her. Stupid blind mink head!

While her mind entertained itself, immensely, with the whereabouts of the prince the thoughts soon started to melt into just notions of the charming one himself (hint hint: sarcasm!) which had Keiko been thinking properly, she would have been thoroughly disgusted with herself... enough, methinks, to shove her finger down her throat and gag since she absolutely positively loathed the red-head. He was rude, bossy, and really really really ... cute! _What? Where did that come from?_ Her brain must be suffering from over exhaustion and lack of oxygen. (AN: that does do stuff to you.)

As she soon realized the dire problem her mind had dug herself in she attempted to dig herself out of the hole. There was no possible way she could be thinking of the same marsh spawn royal trash that she'd met. She hated him. She couldn't think of him, it was wrong, unnatural, totally unnerving, extremely... _appealing_. Once again she checked over her shoulder to check and make sure she wasn't being heard. What? She was just thinking, thoughts weren't heard. All right, but these ones had to be, she was screaming at herself. _In your mind, sweets, in your mind._

"Looking for someone?" A deep rough voice entered into her thoughts from one ear, and exiting the other until she realized it really wasn't a pigment of her over reactive frayed imagination. There stood the object of her argument and loathe. _He looks extremely, totally, grandly, absolutely, utterly handsome!_ He was leaning against the same pillar she was currently resting all her body weight as she tussled with her mind. _Stop it! Shut up you evil voice! There is no way he can look that way! He's vile, evil and... again, utterly ravishing! Stupid voice! You're WRONG!_

"So, were you looking for anyone?" his long body slid to the marble ground. (**Perrararii: **Marble!!! I found you, I found you, all right! Right on! Mwahaha! **Sherkoni:** Oh brother! rolling eyes sorry people, the overreacted results of an extremely messed up tired brain, though she is good at writing... somewhat... okay not really, she can just sit there though. **Perrararii:** HEY!! Blame my tired messed up brain on pageant! Its not my fault that they insist dancers be there at way too early in the morning... its called cruel and unusual punishment! Otherwise I'd be perfectly normal. Besides I can too write, you draw I write, you're just better at both of them than I am) and his breath tickled the back of her neck and entered slightly into her ear. Were those cold chills supposed to be there?

"How did you get here?!" She whispered, had she been able to breathe correctly and recover from the thirty foot jump she had made when the honkin' brainless pig had scared the bejeekers out of her, she would have been screaming the thing so that all of Mekai could hear her predicament.

"Just checking out the scenery." He purposely let his eyes travel up and down her body.

"Don't you dare do that!" The amber eyes blazed in warning as she struggled not to squirm. Perverted Freak! He had no right; he couldn't treat her as if she was some bit of scenery or some possession. He... _looked really really good! STOP IT! _Hannah!!! She couldn't even be properly mad at the egotistical chauvinistic idiot!!!

"Hey, I can do whatever I want to my property." Kurama grinned at the inferno of anger that rose up in the honey-colored eyes. _Serves the wench right!_

"I AM NOT YOUR PROPERTY!!!" The slave girl ranted and immediately jumped up to begin the same endless struggle that he had been trying to end. _Dang! So much for the thought of calmly and rationally....Oh well on to brute force then._

"Oh, no you don't!" The prince hopped up and leaped... and ended up tumbling on top of the slave girl and they both plummeted onto the multi-shaded floor, groaning in agony. Kurama ended on top of the girl. This was the second time in a day where he was groaning from a fall. Still, he leaned down and glared at the girl.

"You are my property, and I will treat you as such since I bought you." He growled while Keiko snarled and attempted to roll them again, she failed. Scowling at his servant Kurama continued on his speech. "If you will be content to just _sit_ there then will you please realize that I don't want this anymore than you do, in fact probably even less than you do! Me being handsome self and I, however you HAVE to do this."

Keiko glared at her commander, but was silent. For once she was at a loss of words, oh not because he was cute and handsome and tall and _looks really really really good! _(Shut up!) but because... okay so maybe that was a teensy weensy little bit, okay maybe quite a bit but still... it had more to do with the fact that he _was_ sitting on her cutting off her air circulation, and also the fact that she was attempting to find SOME way to bring bodily harm on him. The only way she could think of was biting his lip... however she suddenly doubted he would get the right idea to that. _Or maybe he'd get the exact right idea!_ Her annoying inner voice taunted. _UURRGGGGG!!! Stupid interfering idiotic voice!_

"Now that you finally seem to be at a loss of words let us go." Kurama stated his matter smug. Finally the chit seemed to be speechless!! Gently he pulled himself off of the girl, and helped her up. No, not to be a gentleman (AN: He's already proved how chivalrous he is with the tackling her thing) but to make sure that she would not dash. As was stated earlier, he was sick of the insistent game of hide-n-seek.

_He's holding my hand! Insensitive chauvinist!! He can't hold my hand._ Keiko tried tug-o-war to free her fingers however there was the slight sarcasm disadvantage that he happened to out weigh her by say... thirty pounds and 90 of him was muscle, therefore he kept hold of her with out noticing her endeavor. So she fumed at him, discharging knives from the amber depths and muttering something underneath her gasping breath. (Remember, he was sitting on her)

"All right! I won't refer to you as my property... well I'll try not." Kurama avowed laughing complacently when he saw the bewilderment in her eyes. "Like you, dear, I have 'excellent ears'." The voice turned mocking and before she could shout out an insult—a few did come to mind—the prince had whirled her around and shoved her back against an ivory column. The emerald eyes pierced knowingly into the soft honey ones. His delved, as though they could read her mind and see her whole being, she felt her neck grow warm and she watched as his gaze lowered onto her lips and his own started a slow descend. _Oh crap! What am I going to do? He's going to kiss me... oh no! What am I?_ She felt his breath warm her mouth and saw his lips curve into a grin before they continued the decline to the target inches away.

"HEY! What are you two doing?!" the moment was ruined. _Dang it!! _Kurama cursed inwardly, of all times! Keiko pulled back and regained her few senses. What had she been doing? She had wanted him to kiss her! At their right stood Hiei and Botan, laughing at their drop in, until they say the other giggling and immediately desist. Just because they had talked to each other didn't meant they liked one another.

"Oh, I see this was a bad time." Hiei sneered slightly, he knew what he was walking into, seeing through doors had its incentive, however that was what made it all humorous; that and the fact that the servant girl was once again glaring at his cousin.

Kurama shook his head, the moment was ruined, and he doubted Keiko would willingly return to that position.

"What are you doing here?" the green eyes narrowed further. Hiei had known. He always did.

"We've got approximately 92 minutes" Hiei glanced at his bare wrist (AN: you know, my parents do that, how stupid aye! Nah, just kidding. innocent glance at mom and dad) as if looking at a watch. Keiko rolled her eyes, the huge grandfather clock was right behind her. "to get these girls cleaned up and looking like royalty." The four glanced from one to another, all sharing knowing looks. Then the quad waltzed through the hall towards the bathing chambers. On their way a servant stopped Kurama and Hiei.

"Sirs, you each have a visitor."

AN: Oh well...Wonder who they are yet??? Mwahahaha, me says(me as in perrararii) I know who it is taunting

Oh and **Luny Teen** are you content with Keiko now? Twice, Twice!!

Lol, well toodles ya'll


End file.
